del odio al amorsolo hay un paso
by Dayamoon
Summary: esta historia se trata sobre la pareja que mas amo de Dragon ball MILK y GOKU, la historia se trata un poco sobre el dicho de el odio al amor solo hay un paso de hay el titulo bueno espero que les guste, a y xfavor dejen sus review
1. Chapter 1

En un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, estaban unos niños practicando en la academia de artes marciales LOS DRAGONES

TRUNKS: oigan oí que el maestro dijo que íbamos a ir CHINA a competir contra el equipo de artes marciales de allá.

VIDEL: si vamos abran chicos lindos

BULMA: no se ilusionen esto no los dijo TRUNKS, pero el maestro no nos ha dicho nada, alomejor es otra de las bromas de TRUNKS ¿o me equivoco?

TRUNKS: jajaja eso no es cierto¡

PAN: de todos modos no creo ir.

ROSHI: niños tengo que decirles algo iremos a china en 2 semanas a competir, así que prepárense

VEGUETA: ya llegue oiga entonces si vamos a ir o no

ROSHI: a ya lo sabias, bueno entonces te preparas porque eres el jefe del equipo de artes marciales

VEGUTA: mm bien, no es sorpresa

TRUNKS: que el, está loco maestro

GOHAN: pues yo pienso que es un buen cargo para el

VEGUTA: tranquilo campeón, te sabré guiar si es que no quieres correr primero

ROSHI: ya está decidido y no habrá cambios. Chicas este es un equipo mixto necesito que peleen como aquí y no se pongan nerviosas MILK tu guiaras a las chicas, pero VEGUETA es el capitán y necesito que respeten eso.

MILK: no se preocupemaestro, les ganaremos fácilmente

PAN: ¿y con quien nos vamos a quedar quien nos va a hospedar?

GOHAN: solo los capitanes se quedan en una casa que ofrece una familia y estarán con ellos un mes, en este caso VEGUETA y MILK se quedaran en una casa y como el evento dura un mes los demás ese mes que nos quedaremos en CHINA estaremos hospedados en un hotel

TRUNKS: qué? Eso no es justo.

GOHAN: te quejas demasiado TRUNKS, oigan ¿y donde esta GOTEN?

BULMA: se quedó en la casa de TRUNKS durmiendo

VIDEL: pero que flojo es

ROSHI: entonces le avisan del juego esto va a ser en 2 semanas

(Después de 2 semanas)

MILK: ya llegamos?

ROSHI: no

TRUNKS: entonces dime que hacer capi

VEGUETA: mm veo que ya entiendes pues mm, ya lo veras. Tengo nuevas técnicas

BULMA y VIDEL: hay van a ver muchos chicos haya

BULMA: serán guapos?

VIDEL: claro tienen que ser guapos

GOTEN: chicas que pasa con ustedes mejor piensen en todas las chicas que estarán haya pueden ser muy lindas

BULMA: oye PAN y que paso tú ya eres novia de TRUNKS

PAN: no pero si no me lo dice yo se lo diré

MILK: ya llegamos?

GOHAN: eres muy desesperada, no todavía no llegamos

MILK se sentó en su asiento enojada

ROSHI: calma ya casi llegamos

GOTEN: es que es un viaje muy largo maestro

(DESPUES DE 1 HORA)

ROHI: ya llegamos MILK

Todos salieron muy felices del camión, ellos habían llegado a la academia de artes marciales el peleador (ya en los salones)

GOHAN: MILK te vas a quedar un muchacho llamado GOKU y VEGUETA con una muchacha llamada BRA es más chica que tu ella tiene 13 y GOKU 16 como ustedes bueno es un año más grande que tu MILK

GOKU: hola mi nombre es goku mm vengo por MILK

MILK: a si soy yo mucho gusto GOKU

GOKU: jaja hola se ve que eres muy simpática


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL VERDADERO GOKU**

MILK: mm le agradezco mucho

GOKU: nos vamos MILK? ¿te puedo decir MILK verdad?

MILK: si claro

ROSHI: MILK no olvides que te quiero aquí mañana en la mañana vamos entrenar un poco

MILK: si maestro

GOKU: no se preocupe ella estará temprano aquí

(YA EN EL COCHE)

MILK: oye? Este no me has dicho quién eres

GOKU: jajajaja no prestas atención verdad?, bueno entonces empecemos de nuevo me llamo GOKU y te vas a quedar con migo un mes

MILK: jajajajaja mucho gusto GOKU mi nombre es MILK

GOKU: pues mucho gusto señorita MILK

Y condujeron hasta la casa de GOKU riéndose mientras tanto VEGUETA estaba con BRA y….

VEGUETA: mm y cómo te llamas?

BRA: ay si que grosera soy verdad, mi nombre es BRA ¿y el tulló?

VEGUETA: mi nombre es VEGUETA

BRA: mucho gusto VEGUETA, oye mm vamos a ir al rato a casa de mi novio ¿ si no te molesta?

VEGUETA: pues….

BRA interrumpió a VEGUETA

BRA: no a ok entonces sube tus cosas a tu cuarto y vámonos

VEGUETA: pero que muchacha tan grosera, además yo me quería quedar con MILK no con su ella (dijo en su pensamiento)

BRA: hola mi amor ya llegue

GOKU: a ya voy linda, se me olvido decirte que iba a venir mi novia, ven te la presentare

BRA: hola amor

GOKU: hola, mira BRA ella es MILK, MILK ella es BRA mi novia

MILK: mucho gusto

BRA: hay igual MILK

VEGUETA: MILK?

MILK: VEGUETA?

VEGUETA abraso a MILK y MILK se sorprendió mucho y ella también lo abraso

MILK: que paso VEGUETA que tienes?

VEGUETA agarro de la mano a MILK y la saco de la casa llevándola a el patio

MILK: que pasa?

VEGUETA: me quede con esa tal BRA y no es muy linda que digamos, te abrase porque me preocupe

MILK: de qué?

VEGUETA: es que te estaba buscando en la escuela y no te encontraba y entonces me preocupe pensé que te había pasado algo malo

MILK: no te preocupes estoy bien, pero cuéntame de BRA porque dices que es mala

VEGUETA: mm bueno no la conozco bien, pero me trata mal como si fuera su mula o su perro quiere que vaya a donde ella va, bueno a ti ¿Cómo te trata ese muchacho?

MILK: bien no lo conozco bien pero si me trata bien, por cierto ya tenemos que ir a entrenar con el maestro ROSHI a la academia, vamos VEGUETA

MILK se dirigió asea GOKU con mucha seguridad pero ella no se esperaba que GOKU no era el hico que ella creía que era

MILK: GOKU disculpa

GOKU: si

MILK: lo que pasa es que ya me tengo que ir a la academia entrenar me llevas

GOKU: a ver MIL

MILK: soy MILK

GOKU: lo que sea, si quieres ire a entrenar con el viejo vete caminando no esta muy lejos de aquí

MILK: pero no conozco aquí

GOKU: y a mi que no es mi problema estoy ocupado tal vez mas tarde

VEGUETA: no le hables así, eres un cobarde

GOKU: por que dices que soy un cobarde mariquita

VEGUETA: mira…..

MILK: ya tranquilos y gracias GOKU pensé que eras un buen chico pero eres odioso

BRA: no te atrevas pollosera

MILK: mira wereja, no sabes que no me voy a rebajar, ya me voy ¿vienes VEGUETA?

MILK se fue muy enojada de la casa de GOKU, VEGUETA miraba muy serio a MILK se preguntaba por qué su mejor amiga estaba enojada, ya en la academia

ROSHI: MILK que bueno que estas aquí a y viene VEGUETA ¿oye VEGUETA por que no te trajiste a esa muchacha tan guapa llamada BRA?

VEGUETA: no quiero hablar viejo

ROSHI: mm siempre tan gruñón

BULMA: VEGUETA ya llegaste, que lindo te ves

VEGUETA: hola linda, lo siento pero no quiero hablar ahora

VIDEL, GOHAN, GOTEN, PAN: MILK al fin llegas como te fue?

VIDEL, BULMA, PAN: oye y el chico tan guapo, preséntanoslo

MILK: **hay ese tipo es un canalla un sin vergüenza bruto, grosero, mal educado como lo** **odio **(dijo enojada)

PAN: pero que le abra echo ese chavo?

ROSHI: MILK prepárate vas a competir contra ANERMI le la academia de los dragones

Empezó la pelea y ANERMI se quedó quieta MILK se sorprendió porque lo que ella esperaba era que ella diera el primer golpe a sí que MILK decidió dar el primer golpe, al darlo ANERMI lo esquivo con mucha facilidad en ese momento MILK se dio cuenta de que su potencial era esquivar los golpes pero ella no estaba tan segura así que decidió que ella también se quedaría quieta, entonces se quedó parada enfrente de ANERMI y le dijo…

MILK: vamos no vas a golpearme te estoy esperando o es que no sabes pelear

ANERMI se enojó tanto que empezó a soltar golpes y MILK los empezó a esquivar fácilmente y después vio que ANERMI esta cansada entonces MILK aprovecho y empezó a golpear a ANERMI, MILK había ganado el primer encuentro.

GOTEN: felicidades MILK ganaste el primer encuentro

GOHAN: mira MILK ay esta GOKU ¿no lo vas a saludar?

MILK: ¿y cómo porque quiero saludarlo a el? (Dijo enojada)

GOHAN: pero que le pasa? Pensaba que GOKU le caía muy bien

VEGUETA: pues no es lo que todos creen que es

BRA se acercó a VEGUETA diciéndole

BRA: VEGUETA, querido, quisieras cargar mi bolso x favor…

VEGUETA: y como porque quiero yo cargar tu horrible bolsa?

BRA: mmmm eso no se ase así no se trata a una dama

VEGUETA: no creo que seas una dama (dijo burlándose)

BRA: jajaja que gracioso eres, ahora cárgala

VEGUETA: mira niña mimada… (Interrumpió BRA)

BRA: gracias eres un amor

VEGUETA: ahs esa niña mimada me las va a pagar

GOKU se acercó a VEGUETA y le dijo

GOKU: mira la vuelves a molestar y ahora tu serás el cobarde mariquita

VEGUTA se enojó tanto que ya iba a pelear con GOKU pero TRUNKS y GOTEN lo agarraron para impedirlo

TRUNKS: tenías razón GOKU es un odioso

GOTEN: o ya espero el día en el que alguno de nosotros se encuentre con él en algún combate para ganarle

GOHAN: no se confíen GOKU podrá ser odioso, pero es un buen guerrero, un buen peleador, además él no tiene aspecto de niño presumido o fresita, tiene el aspecto de cualquiera de nosotros, su actitud es la que no me da confianza

BULMA: ese chico es un odioso y yo que lo quería para novio. No me vean así chicos, ¿que?, es lindo

VIDEL: oye pan que paso ya hablaste con TRUNKS?, ¿Qué tienes PAN? Te veo triste

PAN: porque estoy triste.

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 EL PROBLEMA DE PAN

VIDEL: ¿pero porque estas tan triste PAN? ¿Qué paso?

PAN: pues… TRUNKS

VIDEL: ¿Qué paso con él?

PAN: pues le dije que me gustaba, y que quería ser su novia

VIDEL: en serio! Que felicidad PAN ¿y que te dijo? (dijo muy feliz)

PAN: me dijo que no quería nada con migo, que solo me quería como una amiga

BULMA: en serio! .Perdón escuche lo que decían. ¿Cómo? ¿no te quiere?

PAN: no (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Mientras tanto…

GOTEN: oye TRUNKS ¿Qué quería PAN?

TRUNKS: le gusto a pan (dijo en voz baja)

GOTEN: ¿qué dijiste TRUNKS? No te escucho

TRUNKS: que le gusto a PAN, jaja le gusto a PAN (dijo con mucha felicidad)

GOTEN: ¿en serio eso fue lo que te dijo? Jaja (dijo entusiasmado y feliz)

TRUNKS. Y me pidió que fuera su novio

VEGUETA: que bien amigo tienes suerte, a ti también te gusta ella ¿no?

GOTEN: si ¿y que le dijiste?

TRUNKS: le dije que nada más la quería como amiga

GOTEN: ¿estás loco o que te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

TRUNKS: pues no sé, no sabía que decirle, me paralice

VEGUETA: pues amigo acabas de perder la oportunidad de estar con ella

TRUNKS: lo sé (dijo muy triste)

Mientras tanto MILK y GOKU…

GOKU: ¿ya terminaste? ¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa?

MILK: si gruñón, ya nos podemos ir a casa

GOKU se subió al coche con MILK

MILK: oye hoy que vamos a hacer, digo soy tu visita y deberías llevarme a conocer la ciudad

GOKU: mm y ¿Cómo por qué tengo que llevarte a conocer la ciudad?

MILK: oye no te porte grosero y llévame a pasear (dijo con voz decidida)

GOKU: jaja solo porque estoy de buen humor te voy a llevar a conocer la ciudad

MILK todo ese rato que estuvo con GOKU se divirtió mucho con el, y GOKU empezó a ver a MILK con buenos ojos y se la quedo viendo, de pronto MILK volteo a verlo y le dijo…

MILK: que pasa ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

GOKU: a he no, lo que pasa es que estoy distraído

A el día siguiente BULMA y VIDEL llegaron a la escuela de artes marciales con un montón de muchachos, se acercaron a PAN y le dijeron…

BULMA: PAN ¿todavía estas triste?

PAN: un poco

VIDEL: pues eso se acaba ahora, mira PAN

PAN: ¿pero qué es esto?, ¿Por qué hay muchos muchachos formados? BULMA y VIDEL

BULMA. Por qué te vamos a ayudar con tu problema sentimental, VIDEL pásame a el 4

VIDEL. Ok BULMA

BULMA: aquí esta, él es GIROSHI SAN, le encanta jugar futbol le encantan las chicas lindas

PAN: esperen, ya entiendo ustedes me quieren conseguir un novio

VIDEL: si eso te ayudara

MILK: hola chicas ¿Por qué hay una enorme fila de muchachos enfrente de PAN?

PAN: Tratan de conseguirme novio para que olvide a TRUNKS

MILK: ¿Qué?, VIDEL, BULMA, eso está mal déjenla a ella elegir

PAN: gracias MILK

MILK. De nada

VIDEL: esta bien ya veremos de que otra manera ayudarte ¿verdad BULMA?

BULMA: claro VIDEL

BULMA y VIDEL se alejaron de caminando pensando de que otra manera podrían ayudar a PAN. Al día siguiente BULMA se acercó a PAN muy feliz y le dijo…

BULMA: mira PAN, vez a ese chico de allá

PAN: si

BULMA: ¿Qué crees?, ¿es lindo verdad?

PAN: ahora que lo veo bien si es lindo, ¿pero que tiene?

BULMA: es que él me dijo que le gustabas, ¿Por qué no te haces su novia?, además a si te olvidas de TRUNKS

PAN: espera ahora que lo veo bien fue el primer muchacho que me enseñaste ayer BULMA es un tal GIROSHI o al menos eso creo, no creas que me engañas

BULMA: bueno PAN adiós

VIDEL se acercó a PAN con otra idea para ayudarla

VIDEL: oye ya sabes que aquí en CHINA hay un club sobre ti de tus fans y todos son chicos guapos

PAN: no creas que me la voy a creer VIDEL, apenas se acaba de ir BULMAS tratando de convencerme sobre algo parecido

VIDEL se fue enojada y trato de pensar que otra cosa podría hacer, de repente se encuentra con BULMA y MILK

VIDEL: MILK, BULMA creo que tengo una idea, para ayudar a PAN

MILK: ¿y si la dejamos en paz?

BULMA: no hay que ayudar a nuestra amiga

VIDEL: miren la podemos llevar a un psicólogo

MILK: ¿Qué? Pero PAN no está loca

BULMA: si pero hay que hacerlo

MILK: si quieren pero nada más les digo una cosa

VIDEL: ¿Qué?

MILK: que no les voy a ayudar, me tengo que ir voy a ir a ver a el maestro ROSHI

BULMA: adiós MILK

ROSHI: mm al fin ya llegas, mira ya pelearon GOHAN, GOTEN, PAN y VIDEL

MILK: ok ¿entonces me toca?

ROSHI: si

Mientras tanto BULMA y VIDEL se acercaron a PAN con la intención de lograr su cometido

VIDEL: PAN te hemos traído a un psicólogo para que te ayude a enfrentarlo

BULMA: pruébalo y nos dices si se pudo

PAN: ok

PAN se metió a uno de los salones a platicar con la psicóloga, ellas estuvieron en ese salón 1 hora, mientras que BULMA y VIDEL estaban afuera esperando ansiosamente de ver que le haya funcionado a PAN lo que ellas le trajeron para ayudarla. PAN salió del salón y BULMA le pregunto…

BULMA: y ¿bien?

PAN: no funciono

BULMA y VIDEL se fueron muy enojadas y a si estuvieron intentando de todo, usaron vudú, hipnosis y muchas cosas más hasta que llegaron con su última idea.

VIDEL: PAN te hemos traído a TRUNKS

BULMA: para que arreglen las cosas

VIDEL: entre ustedes dos

PAN se quedó viéndolas y les dijo…

PAN: ese no es TRUNKS es GOTEN con una peluca y una ropa parecida a la de el

GOTEN: hola PAN. Ya ven les dije que no iba a funcionar

BULMA y VIDEL se fueron resignadas hasta que MILK se las encuentra y les dice…

MILK: porque no hablan con TRUNKS, porque lo que yo sé es que él quiere con ella

BULMA y VIDEL salieron

Corriendo hacia TRUNKS y hablaron con él, TRUNKS les dijo la verdad y lo llevaron con PAN y TRUNKS le dijo…

TRUNKS: PAN fue mentira lo que te dije lo siento. Pero también quisiera que estas 2 chismosas se fueran

VIDEL y BULMA: a si los dejaremos solos

TRUNKS: y solo quiero decirte que pues que si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Continuara…


	4. capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4 EL AMIGO DE GOKU**

PAN: ¿TRUNKS? No lo se

TRUNKS: ¿Por qué no?

PAN: No he dicho que no (dijo muy feliz)

TRUNKS: entonces ¿si PAN?

PAN: si TRUNKS

Mientras tanto MILK estaba en la casa de GOKU sola y empezó a escuchar ruidos, pero no hiso caso y empezó a escuchar risas en la sala, así que salió de su cuarto para ver quién era, y vio que era GOKU con un muchacho que se veía que era muy agradable. GOKU vio a MILK y le dijo…

GOKU: ¿Qué ases hay? ¿Me estas espiando?

MILK: no, que grosero eres y mal educado, no me vas a presentar a tu amigo

GOKU: está bien, MILK él es KRILIN es mi mejor amigo, y quiero que lo trates con respeto

MILK: hola mucho gusto KRILIN

KRILIN: el gusto es mío MILK. GOKU ¿Por qué le hablas así? Y ¿Quién es ella?

GOKU: es MILK una muchacha que se hospedo aquí como son todos los años vienen algunas escuelas de combate libre ella vino junto con su escuela

KRILIN: a ok y MILK ¿eres capitana?

MILK: si, bueno GOKU tengo que irme ya van a empezar los combates y tengo que irme

GOKU: si, yo paso por ti

MILK: adios KRILIN

KRILIN: adios MILK

MILK se fue a la escuela y KRILIN le dijo a GOKU

KRILIN: oye ¿Por qué le hablas como si fuera tu sirvienta?

GOKU: no es eso es que abecés ella me desespera jaja, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ella te gusta?

KRILIN: no jajaja es una chica linda ¿no lo crees?, pero no

GOKU: si es linda pero no yo sigo con BRA

KRILIN: ¿BRA?, a mí no me agrada esa BRA no me da buena espina desde que la conocí no me caía muy bien, no creo que sea muy buena como todos creen

GOKU: ¿Por qué?, ella es una buena muchacha

KRILIN: pues a mí no me agrada, pero bueno es tu vida amigo

GOKU: gracias amigo, oye ablando de ella, va a venir dentro de 1hora

KRILIN: mm la tenías que traer ¿justo el día que yo llego?

GOKU: tranquilo

Mientras tanto en la academia de artes marciales…

MILK: hola PAN ¿Por qué estás tan feliz si se puede saber?

PAN: lo que pasa es que yo y TRUNKS ya somos novios

MILK: ¿enserio?

PAN y MILK empezaron a gritar de emoción

MILK: bueno, felicidades, me y con el maestro a ver cómo va GOHAN

PAN: si ok, te dejo, adiós

MILK se dirigió asía el maestro ROSHI y le dijo…

MILK: ¿Cómo va GOHAN?

ROSHI: va muy bien, le está ganando al muchacho del equipo contrario

MILK: que bueno, vamos GOHAN (grito)

SEÑOR DE EL MICROFONO: GOHAN gana de la academia KAME HOUSE

MILK: eso GOHAN (le grito)

GOTEN: hola MILK

MILK: hola GOTEN ¿Por qué tienes una peluca en la cabeza?

GOTEN: a es una historia muy larga

MILK: ok

VEGUETA: hola chicos ¿Qué paso con GOHAN?

MILK: hola, gano el combate, a mira viene para acá

GOHAN: hola chicos

VIDEL: ganaste

MILK: eso fue genial

VEGUETA: felicidades amigo

GOTEN: a si se hace hermano

(GOTEN le dijo hermano a GOHAN pero no lo son solo son amigos)

GOHAN: gracias, oye, ¿Por qué traes una peluca en el pelo?

MILK: fue lo que yo le pregunte

GOTEN: a esto no, no es nada (dijo quitándose la peluca)

VEGUTA: jajaja que chistoso te veías

De repente alguien le tapo los ojos a MILK

MILK: ¿BULMA? Verdad

GOHAN: no quien sabe quién es el

MILK se volteo quitando las manos de su cara

MILK: ¿KRILIN?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

KRILIN: hola MILK, a me fui de la casa de GOKU

MILK: ¿Por qué?

KRILIN: lo que pasa es que iba a ir a la casa BRA, y ella no me cae muy bien

GOTEN: oye MILK ¿Quién es tu amigo?

MILK: a si él es KRILIN amigo de GOKU, lo acabo de conocer, tranquilos él no es como GOKU el si es bueno

GOHAN: él no es odioso ¿verdad?

KRILIN: No sé a qué se refieren pero no yo no soy a si

GOTEN: entonces bienvenido KRILIN, mi nombre es GOTEN

GOHAN: hola mucho gusto KRILIN mi nombre es GOHAN

BULMA: hola yo soy BULMA, acabo de llegar jaja ¿Cómo te llamas?

KRILIN: me llamo KRILIN, mucho gusto BULMA

BULMA: o ya llegaron PAN y TRUNKS

VEGUTA: mi nombre es VEGUETA y no te acostumbres a la amabilidad de parte mía

VIDEL: soy VIDEL

PAN: hola se ve que eres muy agradable me llamo PAN ¿y tu?

KRILIN: mi nombre es KRILIN

TRUNKS: mucho gusto mi nombre es TRUNKS

KRILIN: mucho gusto a todos se ve que son personas muy agradables e interesantes más por GOTEN con su peluca y si no escucharon mi nombre es…

GOKU: KRILIN (grito interrumpiendo a KRILIN)

KRILIN: si ese es mi nombre y estoy en problemas, si me disculpan tengo que huir adiós

GOKU empezó a perseguir a KRILIN por toda la escuela muy enojado, y después de un rato KRILIN se detuvo y GOKU le dijo…

GOKU: ¿por qué eres tan grosero? Solo te pedí que te quedaras un rato para que saludaras a BRA, se supones que eres mi amigo

KRILIN: jaja lo siento lo que pasa es que no la soporto, mira ya se tú la invitas mañana y vamos a el cine o no se a donde ella quiera y me quedo con ustedes todo ese rato ¿si?

GOKU: ok, pero tienes que cumplirlo

KRILIN: si, si lo prometo

A el día siguiente

GOKU: ¿adónde crees que vas KRILIN?

KRILIN: solo iba a asomarme a ver si ya había llegado BRA, pero nada más GOKU

GOKU: aja ¬¬'

KRILIN: enserio jaja

BRA: hola GOKU mi osito

GOKU: hola linda

KRILIN: jajaajajajajajajajaja ¿osito? Jajajajajajajaja pero si tu no estas gordo

GOKU: Mira KRILIN…

KRILIN: jajaja no, no, no, ya pues, ya me calmo

BRA: hola KRILIN cuanto tiempo sin verte ya te ves más grande y mejor

KRILIN: y tú tan anciana y bruta ¬¬'

BRA: **¿Qué dijiste?**

KRILIN: nada dije te vez muy bien

BRA: a muchas gracias, bueno ¿ya nos vamos?

GOKU: si linda

Ese día KRILIN paso todo un rato conviviendo con BRA y GOKU, el si se estaba divirtiendo, pero abecés solo escuchaba los caprichos de BRA. Al llegar a su casa se acostó en su cama muy cansado y dijo…

KRILIN: no vuelvo a ir a algún lado con BRA nunca, ni siquiera por GOKU

CONTINUARA…


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5 EL DIA LIBRE

MILK estaba sentada en una banca, y se le acercó el maestro ROSHI y le dijo…

ROSHI: hola mi querida MILK

MILK: hola maestro

ROSHI: ¿qué me cuentas?, platícame algo

MILK: m que hoy estoy muy pensativa

ROSHI: ¿Por qué?

MILK: eh estado pensando que, TRUNKS tiene capacidad para llegar a las finales igual que VIDEL y él es…

ROSHI estaba viendo a las muchachas y se perdió la plática de MILK y empezó a decir lo que él pensaba sobre las muchachas

ROSHI: con bendición que dios le dio

MILK: si es bueno en los combates libres…

ROSHI: y con ese cuerpo, mira esos brazos y esas piernas, dios no la podía bendecir mejor, mírala tan linda y…

MILK se enojó y le pego en la cabeza a la cabeza a el maestro ROSHI y le dijo…

MILK: oiga maestro que grosero es yo hablándole de las cualidades del equipo y usted mirando a las muchachas en donde no se debe, me da vergüenza y a usted ¿no le da vergüenza?

ROSHI: lo siento MILK, no lo vuelvo a hacer

BULMA: hola MILK

MILK: hola BULMA ¿Qué pasa?

BULMA: necesitan a todos los peleadores en la cancha nos van a dar un aviso

MILK: vamos

Ya en la cancha

JEFE: por el día de hoy no abran combates por mantenimiento y otras cosas les vamos a pedir que todos los peleadores y sus maestros se estén en sus hoteles o casas tienen el día libre

VEGUTA: BULMA, MILK ya oyeron podemos ir al cine o ir a pasear a otro lado

VIDEL: si yo voy

GOHAN, GOTEN, TRUNKS: si vamos, y vemos una de acción

PAN, VIDEL: no de romance o de comedia

BULMA, MILK: no mejor de comedia

VEGUETA: no de acción

ROSHI: mejor vemos una donde aparezcan las chicas con poca ropa

TODOS: cállese usted no está invitado (dijeron pegándole en la cabeza)

KRILIN: oye MILK ¿puedo hablar contigo?

MILK: si dime

KRILIN: GOKU y yo vamos a ir a la plaza a las 7:00 ¿vienes?

MILK: si, primero voy con mis amigos y después los veo a ustedes

KRILIN: ok nos vemos a las 7:00

MILK: ok, adiós

GOTEN: MILK ¿vienes al cine?

MILK: si, vamos

MILK se fue con sus amigos al cine, pero estaba preocupada, había visto a BRA sentada en una banca muy seria y le preocupaba aunque no lo crean, se preguntaba ¿porque estaba tan sola y triste?, no sabía si invitarla a ir con ellos o dejarla sola. Pues la chica que siempre chispeaba y brillaba se encontraba muy sola y seria. MILK le pre unto a sus amigos se llevaban a BRA con ellos, sus amigos solo bajaron la cabeza tratando de decir que no, MILK decidió dejarla sola, pues creía que si se encontraba sola era porque necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

Ya en el cine MILK entro muy feliz a la sala con sus amigos y…

PAN: MILK nos quedamos atrás corre hay que alcanzarlos, BULMA lleva nuestros boletos

MILK corrió junto con PAN, para alcanzarlos. Pero ellos ya habían entrado a la sala. Entonces cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta las detienen unos señores de seguridad y les dicen que no podían entrar a menos de que mostraran sus boletos.

MILK: si señor solo que nuestros amigos se quedaron con nuestros boletos, si quiera valla a ya dentro y llame a una muchacha llamada BULMA, ella se quedó con nuestros boletos.

PAN: si por favor llámela y déjenos pasar

GUARDIA: no, lo siento ¿Qué?, ¿acaso tengo cara de tonto?

PAN: pues de otra cosa no creo que tenga ¬¬'

GUARDIA: ha conque ¿te gusta estar insultando a tus mayores? He niña

PAN: no, no es así señor

MILK: si señor todo esto es un mal entendido

Mientras MILK y PAN estaban discutiendo con el guardia a ya fuera GOHAN y TRUNKS se dieron cuenta de que PAN y MILK no estaban con ellos…

GOHAN, TRUNKS: BULMA ¿dónde está PAN y MILK?, ¿les distes sus boletos?

BULMA: ¿no entraron con ustedes?

GOHAN reaccionó y se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala y detrás iba BULMA y TRUNKS

PAN: **mire señor yo no soy ninguna mal criada usted es el grosero**

GUARDIA: **mira chamaquita…**

MILK: PAN por favor tranquilízate

PAN:** como me voy a tranquilizar si este señor me esta insultando **

GOHAN: MILK ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué grita tanto PAN?

MILK: GOHAN, lo que pasa es que como no tenemos los boletos no nos quieren dejar pasar y PAN se está peleando con el señor

TRUNKS: PAN linda tranquila no vamos a ganar nada así

PAN: **no es el señor el que lo empeora todo** (dijo gritando)

GUARDIA: **ha ahora resulta que soy yo**

PAN: **si es usted **

VIDEL volteó a ver a BULMA pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie de sus amigos con ella más que VEGUETA y le pregunto…

VIDEL: VEGUETA ¿Dónde están todos?

VEGUETA: no lo se han de haber ido al baño

De repente se escuchan unos gritos de una mujer

VIDEL: oye VEGUETA no creo que estén en el baño

VEGUETA se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con VIDEL y se encontró con todos sus amigos afuera peleando con un guardia de cine y VIDEL pregunta…

VIDEL: BULMA ¿Qué pasa por que gritan tanto?

BULMA: es que no dejan pasar a PAN y a MILK

VEGUETA: oiga señor, señor,** señor**

GUARDIA: Que quiere

VEGUETA: ¿porque no deja entrar a mis amigos?

GUARDIA: ¿a usted viene con estos salvajes?

GOTEN: oiga nosotros no somos ningunos salvajes :/

GUARDIA: como sea

VEGUETA: si yo, vengo con ellos

GUARDIA: ok porque en este momento se me van de aquí, por faltarme a el respeto, debería darles vergüenza

VEGUETA se fue con todos sus amigos del cine y GOHAN le dijo…

GOHAN: sentimos que te hayan y también a nosotros, sacado de le cine

VEGUETA: jajaja estás loco nunca había discutido con un guardia y más con todos ustedes

MILK: si eso fue divertido, saben que mejor vamos a una cafetería

BULMA, PAN: si vamos

VIDEL: si yo quiero probar el café que hacen aquí

TRUNKS: quien diría que CHINA era tan divertida

GOTEN: si tienes razón

Todos muy felices y contentos, riendo a carcajadas se dirigieron a una hermosa cafetería, que al llegar ahí les recordó a JAPON

MILK: ya vieron es igual que nuestra cafetería favorita de JAPON

VIDEL: si es cierto, que bonita es

GOHAN: si me hace sentir como en casa

TRUNKS, VEGUETA: si es muy acogedor

GOTEN: yo quiero un café helado

PAN: y el mío también

Ese día MILK se divirtió como nunca, había peleado por primera vez con un guardia de cine, la habían sacado junto con sus amigos de un cine, se había sentido como en su casa después de 2 semanas de estar con un muchacho muy grosero y no se había peleado con sus amigos por que los hayan sacado del cine a el contrario se habían reído tanto a mas no poder.

Después, MILK se despidió de sus amigos pues ya eran las 7:00 y le había prometido a KRILIN que iría con el y GOKU a pasear. MILK se dirigió a casa de GOKU pues quedo con KRILIN que lo vería hay para ir a pasear. MILK llego a casa de GOKU…

KRILIN: al fin llegas MILK si vas avenir o estas cansada o te quieres quedar

GOKU: ¿Qué? Espera, no me dijiste que ella venía con nosotros :/

MILK: pues si te enoja que valla GOKU ¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia BRA que hoy la vi muy triste y sola?

GOKU: Eso es algo que no te incumbe

KRILIN: Pues ella es mi amiga y va a venir con nosotros

MILK: gracias KRILIN, ya vez GOKU si voy a ir

GOKU: entonces apúrate que ya nos vamos

MILK agarro su chamarra y se fue con KRILIN y GOKU, GOKU ese día había tenido una pelea con BRA y él estaba muy triste…

CONTINUARA…

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW DE LO QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA GRACIAS!


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6 GOKU SE LIBRA DEL MAL

MILK se la había pasado muy bien con GOKU y KRILIN pero GOKU mas que ella, GOKU toda la noche que estuvo con ella no paraba de ver su cara y ver como sonreía, el empezaba a sentir algo muy grande por MILK pero él no quería aceptarlo él decía que quería a BRA.

GOKU, iba pasando por el cuarto de MILK y vio que estaba muy feliz vio su cara y la vio más hermosa que nunca le gustaba mucho verla reír.

GOKU: ¿puedo pasar?

MILK: si GOKU, pasa

GOKU, entro a la habitación de MILK y le dijo…

GOKU: ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

MILK: lo que pasa es que me rio de las fotos que tomo KRILIN ayer en la noche

GOKU: ¿las puedo ver? (dijo con una mano en la cabeza)

MILK: si claro

MILK le enseño a GOKU las fotos que había tomado al ver las fotos le dio alegría ver que en una foto aparecía el con MILK, de repente agacha la mirada y ve que MILK traía unos calzones y una blusa de tirantes muy pegada.

GOKU: ha (grito)

MILK: que pasa GOKU

GOKU: ¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?

MILK: pues…

GOKU: vístete rápido

MILK se puso un short y se quedó con su blusa.

MILK: ya me vestí

GOKU: ok

MILK: no es que sea yo chismosa pero ¿Qué paso? Con BRA por que la vi muy triste

GOKU: mm lo que pasa es que… tuve una pequeña discusión con BRA, pero nada más, yo la sigo queriendo

MILK: te voy a dar un consejo… no creo que BRA sea la mejor para ti, no veo que ella te quiera como tú a ella.

GOKU se paró de la cama de MILK y se fue pensando en lo que había dicho MILK, pero en ese trayecto BRA estaba con muy poca ropa rodeada de un muchacho y GOKU la vio. GOKU se acercó a BRA golpeo a el muchacho y BRA le dijo…

BRA: GOKU mi amor gracias, ese tipo se estaba aprovechando de mi (le dijo haciéndose la victima)

GOKU se enojó mucho con ella y le dijo…

GOKU: no pude ser que seas tan idiota y yo también. Lo nuestro se acabó BRA ¿oíste?

BRA: no por favor GOKU yo te quiero

GOKU: mejor di la verdad

BRA: bueno sieso quieres, estaba solo contigo para un día casarme contigo y quedarme con tu dinero, pero ahora, no me interesas

GOKU se fue muy decepcionado, llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, MILK vio que estaba muy enojado y triste y vio que al encerrarse GOKU en su cuarto azoto la puerta. MILK se preocupó mucho y se paró de la cama toco muy fuerte la puerta del cuarto de GOKU y le dijo…

MILK: GOKU ábreme la puerta ¿Qué tienes, que paso? Ábreme, ábreme (le gritaba sin parar)

GOKU solo se encerró, pero no estaba llorando, pero le dolía que BRA lo engañara y a si estuvo horas. MILK se preocupó tanto que le hablo a KRILIN y KRILIN acudió rápidamente a casa de GOKU

KRILIN: ¿Qué paso MILK?

MILK: no lo sé él solo llego y se encerró en su cuarto, pero ya lleva hay horas

KRILIN: ok lo sacare de ahí pero ya no llores

Mientras ellos trataban de reanimar a GOKU, PAN estaba en un combate y ya había ganado y…

PAN: gane, gane, tengo que decírselo a TRUNKS.

PAN vio a TRUNKS a lo lejos, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese no era TRUNKS era GOTEN con la peluca en su cabeza, porque a GOTEN le había gustado mucho esa peluca

PAN: gane TRUNKS, gane, gane

PAN corrió hacia él, GOTEN voltea y PAN le da un beso en la boca. GOTEN se sorprendió mucho pero no podía quitársela de encima y justamente iba pasando TRUNKS

TRUNKS: ¿PAN?

PAN se separó de GOTEN y lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que había besado a GOTEN

PAN: no es lo que crees TRUNKS

TRUNKS: a ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué vi a mi novia besándose con mi mejor amigo? ¿Cómo pudiste PAN, GOTEN?

GOTEN: amigo no es lo que tú crees mira yo traía puesta la peluca ya ves mira y ella se confundió

TRUNKS: no quiero oír más

PAN: no TRUNKS, espera

Mientras en casa de GOKU…

KRILIN: me tengo que ir vuelvo al rato MILK

MILK: si

GOKU al escuchar que KRILIN se iba, GOKU salió de su cuarto y abraso muy fuerte a MILK que estaba afuera parada muy preocupada. MILK se quedó muy sorprendida y lo abrazo. GOKU estaba llorando en el hombro.

MILK: GOKU tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa?

GOKU se sentó en la cama de MILK

MILK: Entonces dime que te pasa

GOKU: BRA me engañaba solo me quería por mi dinero, tenías razón

MILK: no yo, lo ciento GOKU

GOKU: no te preocupes creo ahora estaré mejor sin ella

MILK: tal vez la persona indicada para ti está más cerca de lo que tú crees y no te das cuenta

GOKU: no creo, desde que conocí a BRA cambie yo era otro y no me comportaba muy bien, ella me arruino la vida

MILK: estas a tiempo de cambiar las cosas GOKU

MILK se paró y se fue dejando solo a GOKU. GOKU pensó que a lo mejor MILK tenía razón, pero él sabía que si arreglaba las cosas podría tener una oportunidad con MILK, GOKU cada vez que se acercaba a MILK sentía que le latía más y más el corazón, abecés se ponía nervioso al hablarle a MILK. MILK sentía que se iba enamorando cada vez mas de GOKU y le gustaba mucho el nuevo GOKU desde que termino con BRA era más cariñoso, amigable y lindo.

CONTINUARA…


	7. capitulo 7

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de la estancia de MILK en la casa de GOKU, a MILK ya nada más le quedaba otras 2 semanas en china, ya que después de que pasaran esas 2 semanas MILK cumpliría el mes en CHINA y MILK, VIDEL, PAN, BULMA, VEGUETA, GOHAN, TRUNKS y GOTEN tendrían que regresar a JAPON. Pasaban los días y GOKU no veía resultado de MILK solo veía una simple amistad, pero dudaba, él decía que a lo mejor MILK si lo quería pero por la parte de duda él pensaba que M ILK solo lo quería como amigo el no desidia si decirle a MILK lo que sentía.

BULMA: hola GOKU ¿Por qué tan solo?, pensé que estabas con mi amiga MILK

GOKU: a hola BULMA, no estoy con ella porque tengo cosas que pensar

BULMA: ok te dejo, es mi turno de enfrentarme jaja nos vemos GOKU

MILK: oye GOKU estaba pensando que si no vamos hoy a él restauran de la que tanto me hablan, ¿crees que podamos ir?

GOKU: si claro MILK además me encanta ir contigo, ya se, ¿por qué no te llevo a comer hay?

MILK: si GOKU, muchas gracias, nos vemos al rato

GOKU solo veía que MILK estaba muy feliz, se preguntaba ¿por qué?, pero no le importaba y mejor se paró y se fue caminado

GOHAN: oye MILK ¿si te va a llevar o no?

MILK: dijo que sí, pero no le dije que iban a ir ustedes, ya se mejor mañana vamos a el cine y lo invitamos pero le decimos que van a ir todos

VIDEL: me parece bien

Ya en la tarde, GOKU pasó por MILK y se la llevo a comer al dragón rojo, MILK veía muy serio a GOKU, pero tampoco le importaba, pues por primera vez MILK iba a estar con GOKU y sus amigos y amigas. Al llegar GOKU y MILK escogieron una mesa. GOKU iba muy serio porque él quería hablar con MILK él estaba decidido a decirle a MILK lo que sentía y de repente…

PAN: MILK si llegaste

VEGUETA: que gusto verte aquí amigo

GOKU: igualmente VEGUETA ¬¬'

MILK: pero siéntense

BULMA: hola GOKU

MILK: PAN ¿Dónde está TRUNKS?

PAN: está del otro lado

MILK: ¿todavía sigue enojado?

PAN: si con migo y con GOTEN

GOKU se pasó toda la tarde esperando a que se fueran y que pudiera platicar con MILK pero el veía que era inútil así que…

GOKU: oye MILK se me hace tarde tengo que hacer cosas, tenemos que irnos

MILK: ok GOKU

MILK se despidió y salió con GOKU del restaurante. MILK subió al coche con GOKU, pero GOKU iba muy enojado, MILK lo veía y se preocupaba, hasta que llegaron a la casa y entrando MILK le pregunto…

MILK: ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

GOKU no respondía pues estaba muy enojado

MILK: contéstame GOKU

GOKU: ¿qué quieres que te diga? (le dijo muy enojado)

MILK: ¿qué pasa GOKU?, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

GOKU: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos iban a ir?

MILK: no creí que te importara

GOKU: pues si me importa

MILK: lo siento pero no sé ¿por qué te enoja tanto?

GOKU: porque yo quería… (Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa)

MILK: dime GOKU tu querías ¿qué?

GOKU: yo….yo….nada MILK, nada (le dijo alejándose de ella, dirigiéndose a su cuarto)

MILK no entendía lo que pasaba y ella también se fue enojada hacia su cuarto, pero estaba triste. Los 2 estaban encerrados en su cuarto tristes, enojados y preguntándose muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente MILK iba a ver a PAN en el hotel porque estaba muy triste

MILK: hola PAN

PAN: hola MILK que bueno que estés aquí

MILK: ¿sigues triste?, ¿verdad?

PAN: si (dijo soltándose a llorar en el hombro de MILK)

Mientras en casa de GOKU TRUNKS había ido a verlo

TRUNKS: hola GOKU

GOKU: ¿TRUNKS, que haces aquí?

TRUNKS: quisiera hablar contigo

GOKU: claro pasa

Ese día pasaron MILK y GOKU separados, GOKU escuchaba a TRUNKS pero también pensaba en qué hacer con MILK, en el caso de MILK, ella solo pensaba en ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado GOKU? Ella no quería pensar mal de el entonces decidió olvidarlo. Después de haber escuchado a PAN todo el día MILK regreso a casa y se metió a su cuarto pero dejo la puerta entre abierta, GOKU había salido a caminar y cuando regreso a casa paso cerca del cuarto de MILK para poder ir al suyo MILK lo vio y le dijo…

MILK: GOKU espera…

GOKU no voltio solo bajo la cabeza y no le dirigió ni la mirada

MILK: GOKU ven por favor quiero estar contigo, no me siento bien (le dijo para tratar de convencerlo para que pasara)

GOKU levanto la mirada y entro al cuarto de MILK

GOKU: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

MILK: No lo sé todos tienen problemas PAN, TRUNKS, GOTEN y creo que yo también

GOKU: ¿con quién?

MILK: pues… contigo

GOKU se sorprendió al oír eso, pero él sabía que era cierto, él no quería tener problemas con MILK pero no aguantaba verla con otra persona que no fuera el

GOKU: no quiero tener problemas contigo MILK, lo ciento

MILK lo miro con ternura y le dio un abraso, GOKU la abraso también y se sintió feliz

MILK: no te preocupes

GOKU se separó de ella y vio otra vez que estaba con pura ropa interior de la parte de abajo. GOKU cubrió sus ojos y grito…

GOKU: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (haciendo que MILK se callera de la cama)

MILK: ¿Qué pasa GOKU?

GOKU: que te vistas, te lo dije desde la otra vez y no entiendes

MILK se miró muy sorprendida y le dijo…

MILK: pero si yo estoy vestida…. ¬¬' (le grito enojada pegándole en la cabeza a GOKU)

GOKU: lo ciento, me acostumbra a verte así

MILK: no te preocupes GOKU, no te preocupes ¬¬'

GOKU vio a MILK que agacho la cabeza y le dijo…

GOKU: ¿Qué tienes MILK porque estas tan triste?

MILK: No es eso lo que pasa es que no eh visto a KRILIN en 1 semana y me preocupa ¿en dónde estará?, y me preocupa por que es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho

GOKU. ¿Te gusta verdad?

MILK: ¿Quién?, ¿KRILIN?

GOKU: si

MILK: no, no solo es mi amigo pero me preocupa

GOKU: no te preocupes yo sé que está bien, mira corras tan lejos yo sé que él está bien, ese KRILIN es todo un loquillo jajaja, pero no te preocupes

MILK: ¿estás seguro?

GOKU: claro KRILIN sabe cuidarse solo

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja GRACIAS por leerla no crean que en esto se acaba la historia hay más jajaj Isabel espero que reconozcas la parte loquillo jajaja dejen sus reviews por favor se los voy a agradecer


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8: ¿DONDE ESTARA KRILIN?

MILK: m… espero que tengas razón y que no te equivoques GOKU

GOKU se quedó pensando toda la noche, en lo que le había dicho MILK, él pensaba que tal vez podría tener razón MILK tal vez. KRILIN nunca había desaparecido tanto tiempo y más si no le llamaba KRILIN a GOKU. GOKU se sentía un poco preocupado.

GOKU: no, no creo que el este mal a lo mejor está perfectamente bien y yo preocupándome, jajaja calma GOKU no pasa nada

Al día siguiente MILK se despertó y seguía pensando en lo que GOKU había dicho

MILK: jajaj tiene razón GOKU él está muy bien debo pensar positivo

Mientras GOKU se preocupaba por él, MILK estaba muy tranquila

GOKU: oye MILK ¿te ha llamado KRILIN hoy?

MILK: no ¿Por qué?, ¿a ti ya te llamo? (dijo muy feliz)

GOKU: no, qué más quisiera yo que me llamara para ver en donde esta

MILK: ¿Por qué no vas a ver si está en su casa?, a lo mejor no ha podido ir a vernos

GOKU: si, tienes razón voy a verlo al rato a su casa, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

MILK: si por favor

GOKU: ok entonces súbete al coche que tengo prisa

MILK: ok ¬¬

GOKU: perdón pero tengo prisa

GOKU dejo a MILK en la escuela y él se fue directo a la casa de KRILIN y toco la puerta, pero nadie le contestaba y toco más fuerte y siguió tocando hasta que le abrió una señora que al parecer era la mama de KRILIN. A GOKU le sorprendió ver a la señora en casa de KRILIN ya que KRILIN por problemas familiares vivía solo.

GOKU: hola señora ¿Cómo está?

SEÑORA: muy bien GOKU y que se te ofrece

GOKU: pues vera… vine a buscar a KRILIN ya que no lo he visto en 2 semanas

SEÑORA: pues si tú no sabes donde esta yo menos hoy vine a verlo pero no estaba acabo de llegar, y ya me iba

GOKU: ok muchas gracias por la información señora nos vemos luego

SEÑORA: si GOKU que te valla bien

GOKU se fue muy preocupado pues ni su mama sabia en donde estaba y KRILIN seguía sin llamarle a GOKU.

Al término de las competencias del día, GOKU pasó por MILK

MILK: que tienes GOKU ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

GOKU: porque fui a ver a KRILIN a su casa y solo estaba su mama

MILK: y bueno ella por lo menos sabe en donde esta ¿verdad?

GOKU: todo lo contrario ella no sabía nada de el

MILK: ¿Cómo GOKU?, ¿Su mama no sabía nada, no sabía en donde estaba?

GOKU: a si es

MILK: no puede ser GOKU, tenemos que buscarlo (dijo casi a punto de soltarse en llanto)

GOKU: tranquila no te angusties, vas a ver que él está perfectamente bien

MILK empezó a llorar y GOKU la abrazo fuerte susurrándole al oído

GOKU: él te quiere mucho eres su mejor amiga y yo sé que él no se iría a ningún lado sin antes decirte, todos aquí te quieren mucho porque eres una chica diferentes a todas las demás

MILK: y… ¿a ti te agrado?

GOKU la miro a los ojos con ternura y le dijo…

GOKU: claro que si MILK

MILK se acurruco en los brazos de GOKU y estaban los 2 pensando ¿Qué podrían hacer?, ¿en dónde buscarían a KRILIN?

MILK se separó de GOKU después de un rato

GOKU: ¿Qué pasa MILK?

MILK: llama le por favor a KRILIN, por favor, por favor :'(

GOKU: está bien MILK

GOKU llamo en ese momento a KRILIN a su celular, una y otra vez, pero nadie contestaba, GOKU por dentro ya estaba que ardía porque nadie contestaba, mientras que MILK ya estaba desesperada, pero en ese momento GOKU recordó que KRILIN se llevaba muy bien con GOTEN y GOHAN.

GOKU: oye MILK, ¿Por qué no vamos con GOTEN y GOHAN?, ellos se llevan muy bien con él a lo mejor saben dónde está, ¿no lo crees?

MILK: pero date prisa GOKU enciende el carro

GOKU encendió el carro y los dos se subieron y condujeron directamente al hotel en el que estaban hospedados GOTEN y GOHAN. Al llegar MILK toco la puerta del cuarto de PAN y le pregunto.

MILK: oye PAN, ¿dónde está el cuarto de GOHAN y GOTEN?

PAN: hola MILK ¬¬ su cuarto está en el segundo piso es el núm. 40 jajaja ¿Por qué la… :l

MILK: ahora no PAN tengo prisa nos vemos mañana

Dijo MILK alejándose de PAN

PAN: ok nos vemos mañana :l, ¬¬

MILK: oye GOKU ya encontré el cuarto de GOHAN y GOTEN

GOKU: vamos

MILK y GOKU llagaron al cuarto y tocaron con fuerza la puerta, y la tocaba la puerta era MILK y tocaba así por lo mismo de que estaba desesperada. GOHAN salió y dijo…

GAHAN: tranquilos amigos no se enojen ya no… (se detuvo cuando vio que era MILK con GOKU)

GOTEN salió del cuarto para ver quién era

GOTEN: oye ¿otra vez es esa muchachita preguntona?, a hola MILK amigo GOKU que pacha jajaaja

GOHAN: a hola lo ciento nosotros pensábamos que era otra vez una niña que siempre nos hace peguntas, pero digan nos ¿Qué se les ofrece?

GOTEN: pasen, oye MILK quiero hablar contigo en privado ¿si no te molesta?

MILK: claro que no vamos

GOTEN y MILK salieron del cuarto para hablar en privado

GOTEN: ya te vi picarona

MILK: ¿Qué cosa? ¬¬

GOTEN: que eres novia de GOKU ¬¬ daaa

MILK: ¿yo?, como se te ocurre :l

GOTEN: pues te he visto que estas mucho con el hasta te lleva más seguido el mismo a la escuela, no crees que es obvio, jaja no puede ser que no te des cuenta, o él quiere contigo o tú quieres con él o tengo una tercera poción los 2 se quieren. Sip creo que la tercera acierta mucho en lo que digo

MILK: ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?, ¿Por qué dices eso?

GOTEN: pues porque tú lo miras con ternura y el a ti también

MILK: oye estás haciendo que yo empiece a odiarlo

GOTEN: ¿Por qué?

MILK: porque todos los que quieren conmigo los término odiando, porque se me hace incomodo aunque sean mis amigos

GOTEN: te digo algo MILK, eso es una estupidez pero bueno como quieras, pero si lo terminas odiando lo perderás y yo sé que muy dentro de ti, tu sientes algo por él, solo piensa lo que te digo

MILK se quedó callada ya no sabía que decir. De repente salió muy preocupado GOHAN del cuarto y dijo…

GOHAN: no encuentran a KRILIN

MILK: ¿Qué cosa?, ¿entonces ustedes no saben, tampoco en donde esta?

GOTEN: no lamento decir que no, pero me extraña mucho eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no lo ven?

GOKU: 1 semana

GOTEN: a bueno… ¿qué cosa….?, ¿1 semana?

MILK: si

GOHAN: ¿y qué piensan hacer?

GOKU: pues no lo sé yo creo que esperaremos a que el aparezca, a lo mejor nos estamos preocupando demasiado y él está bien, ¿no lo creen?

GOTEN: En eso si tienes razón

MILK: bueno gracias de todos modos nos vemos mañana

GOHAN: adiós

GOTEN: adiós MILK y GOKU

MILK: no lo puedo creer

GOKU: no te preocupes, te preocupas demasiado

MILK: a lo mejor tienes razón

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias jajaj lo ciento en el capítulo anterior no le puse título jaja lo lamento pero este si tiene bueno si tienen ideas o recomendaciones para la historia se los agradecería que me dijeran, y por favor dejen sus review


	9. capitulo 9

A la mañana siguiente GOKU pasó cerca del cuarto de MILK y se la quedo viendo y sonrió al ver a MILK dormida, MILK se volteo pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y GOKU vio que estaba toda agotada y decaída en su cama y GOKU instantáneamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro. GOKU al verla así toco la puerta del cuarto de MILK la cual estaba abierta. MILK inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

GOKU: ¿puedo pasar?

MILK: claro adelante

GOKU: ¿Cómo te sientes?, te veo muy mal como estuvieras enferma

MILK: no estoy enferma, estoy muy triste

GOKU: ¿Por qué?

MILK: Extraño mucho a KRILIN

MILK abrazo fuertemente a GOKU, GOKU, sorprendido también la abrazo.

GOKU: no te preocupes más que aquí estoy para consolarte

MILK: gracias GOKU, sabes algo en estos momentos yo soy inconsolable

GOKU:

GOKU escuchó un ruido que venía de la sala

GOKU: espera aquí voy a ver quién es

MILK: ok

GOKU escucho ruidos muy pequeños y abrió la puerta y ya casi cuando iba a soltar una patada vio que era KRILIN, GOKU se calló estilo anime. GOKU se paró y lo abrazo y al mismo tiempo dándole un zape en la cabeza. Ya casi cuando KRILIN iba a gritar GOKU le tapa la boca y lo lleva a la cocina.

GOKU: shh cállate

KRILIN: ¿por qué pegas?

GOKU. Que te calles, MILK se va a sorprender

KRILIN: ¿MILK… por qué?

GOKU: Ven conmigo

GOKU llevo a KRILIN al cuarto de MILK y lo dejo recargado a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de MILK

GOKU: Espérame aquí no te muevas

GOKU entro al cuarto de MILK y le pregunto…

GOKU: ¿todavía te sientes triste?

MILK: si

GOKU: ok pero… pero no creo que te sigas sintiendo mal después de esto

MILK: ¿qué tramas GOKU? :/

GOKU metió a KRILIN al cuarto de MILK, MILK al verlo sonrió tanto que grito el nombre de KRILIN y se paró de su cama y lo abrazo, GOKU al verlos se sintió tan feliz.

MILK: gracias por traerlo GOKU

GOKU: de nada pero de hecho el llego solo

Los tres se sentaron en la cama de MILK y empezaron a platicar

MILK: qué bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿en dónde estabas?

GOKU: si… que no nos dijiste nada

KRILIN: jajaja, pues me fui sin avisar, me fui a Japón, ya que MILK me platico que habían buenas universidades en Japón y como no tenía nada que hacer la semana pasada decidí ir a investigar y si me gusto una escuela en especial se llama el dragón dorado.

MILK: ¿enserio? Yo me voy a ir a estudiar a esa escuela

KRILIN: ¿así?

GOKU: que bueno amigo, pero para la próxima vez nos avisas

KRILIN: ok

MILK: bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir a ver a PAN

GOKU: ¿quieres que te lleve?

MILK: no gracias, además los amigos tienen que platicar adiós

GOKU y KRILIN: adios MILK!

KRILIN: ok ¿de qué me perdí?

GOKU: ¿a qué te refieres?

KRILIN: Si actúas más amable con ella… hasta me da la impresión de que te gusta… yo pensé que te gustaba BRA?

GOKU: a ella BRA… no yo ya termine con ella… me di cuenta que solo me quería por mi dinero y si siento algo por MILK mas que cariño… pero…

KRILIN: pero…

GOKU: no se… creo que todavía dudo

KRILIN: bueno amigo… la verdad lamento que BRA no haya sido la chica que tu creías que era

GOKU: no te preocupes tú y MILK tenían razón ella no era para mí y que bueno que me di cuenta antes de que cometiera un error

KRILIN: ya sé por qué no invitas a salir a MILK hoy

GOKU: mm… no lo se

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

PAN: MILK tengo una buena noticia

MILK: ¿Cuál?

PAN: yo y TRUNKS… ya volvimos

MILK: ¿enserio?, ¿Cómo?

PAN: pues GOTEN tenía el video de lo que pasó de las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela y prometió ya no usar esa peluca y todos felices y contentos, yo y TRUNKS volvimos y GOTEN sigue siendo su hermano del alma, ya no hay ningún problema.

MILK: ¿no?, ¿ninguno?

PAN: no ya no hay ningún problema

MILK: qué bueno amiga

PAN: jajaja si, la verdad si, y… ¿Cómo vas con GOKU?, ¿ya se te declaro o todavía no?

MILK: la verdad no

PAN: y a ti… ¿te gusta?

MILK: si un poco, es que ha cambiado mucho y si es más lindo con migo

GOKU: yo sigo aquí esperando sabes amigo sigo esperando a que me quiera… pero

MILK: … no lo sé es que él es muy lindo cuando se trata de…

GOKU: … sentimientos y ternura y yo…

MILK: pues…

MILK y GOKU: lo amo

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja… pues este capítulo fue maso menos romántico se supone que las palabras y los sentimiento de MILK y GOKU coinciden, les pido por favor que dejen sus reviews y que dejen lo que piensen de la historia y les agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto y espero que en la próximo capítulo este más emocionante GRACIAS!


	10. capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10: la cita de GOKU **

PAN: ¿y qué vas a hacer MILK?

MILK: no lo sé, creo que esperar alguna respuesta de él o… no lo se

PAN: pues, yo te sugiero que le digas lo que sientes

MILK: ¿tú hiciste eso con TRUNKS?

PAN: no, pero solo es un consejo

MILK: bueno te dejo me tengo que ir ya es tarde, y normalmente a esta hora suelo caminar en el parque central ¿quieres venir?

PAN: gracias, pero tengo tareas que hacer, que no hice en Japón

MILK salió del hotel, y empezó a llover así que decidió ir a casa

GOKU: al fin llegas

MILK: si, es, es, es que se me hiso un poco tarde

KRILIN: hola MILK

MILK: hola, pensé que ya habías ido

KRILIN: si quieres me voy

MILK: no, no, no es eso

KRILIN: jaja era broma

MILK:

GOKU: ¿eres honesta?

MILK: a beses, m… eso no es lo mío, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

GOKU: por nada

KRILIN: GOKU, quisiera hablar contigo

GOKU: espera, ¿has perdido algún torneo?

MILK: am… si, oye…

KRILIN: GOKU

GOKU: un segundo…

KRILIN: GOKU

MILK: oye, no soy perfecta yo…

KRILIN: GOKU, no es hora de hacerle el examen

MILK: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo de que un examen?, ¿me supervisan o que?

KRILIN: no, no es eso, espera

MILK: no te creí capas KRILIN, ¿para que el examen?

KRILIN: es que…

GOKU: escucha MILK, lo ciento…

MILK: solo dime, ¿para que el examen y de que hablaban?

GOKU: yo…

MILK: ¿Qué…?

GOKU: am…

MILK: olvídalo

KRILIN: entonces, ¿no estas enojada?

MILK: no solo decepcionada, no puede ser que no me quieran decir de que hablaban, además ¿estaban hablando de mi mientras yo no estaba?, ¿verdad?

KRILIN y GOKU se miraron sorprendidos

GOKU: no, ¿Cómo crees?

MILK: entonces ¿para que el examen?, no quiero saberlo mejor déjenme en paz

MILK se metió a su cuarto y azoto la puerta

GOKU: todo esto es tú culpa

KRILIN: ¿mi culpa?

GOKU: si

KRILIN: haber, no vamos a discutir de a cuerdo

GOKU: ok, ok

Al día siguiente

GOKU: buenos días MILK

MILK: ¬¬

GOKU: sigues enojada

MILK: no, creo que no tiene caso enojarme por tantas tonterías

GOKU: concuerdo contigo

MILK: olvídalo, ¬¬

GOKU: am….. oye… quería preguntarte si… si tu…

MILK: , si yo ¿Qué?

GOKU: si tu…. Am, pues, si ¿querías ir a dar una vuelta al rato?

MILK: claro

GOKU: ok, entonces

MILK: entonces, nos vemos en la tarde tengo que ir al instituto adiós

GOKU: adiós

KRILIN: no puedo creerlo, bravo GOKU, la invitaste a salir eso es genial

GOKU: ¿KRILIN?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondido ahí?

KRILIN: ¿y eso que importa?, lo que importa es que te atreviste al fin a invitar a salir a MILK, y eso es lo que importa

GOKU: aja, si, bueno además no es una cita es más bien una salida a pasear, a no lo se

KRILIN: jajaja ya te pusiste nervioso ¿verdad?

GOKU: no, m…, bueno tal ves

Bueno lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve algunos problemas con mi compu, pero bueno, gracias por los que me esperaron y gracias por leer la historia también me gustaría que leyeran mi otra historia se llama amor a primera vista


End file.
